


Daddy Jacob

by edensgay (buckybarfs)



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Deputy is gender neutral!, Fighting, Mention of smut, Other, Pregnant!Dep, Vague sexual stuff, Yelling, bleak outlook on life, cursing, far cry 5 - Freeform, jacob seed is a dad!, mention of bunkers, vomit warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 16:42:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15199031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckybarfs/pseuds/edensgay
Summary: Jacob goes through every possible emotion after the Deputy comes to him and tells him that they’re pregnant.





	Daddy Jacob

**Author's Note:**

> This was an anon request I got on tumblr. This fic got away from me, and I mean it really got away from me. It took on a life of it’s own and now it’s here. I kept this gender neutral because I can.

Jacob woke up that day knowing that something was going to happen, he could see the storm just on the horizon. He wasn’t sure when it would happen or what it would be but his stomach was in knots all day as he waited for it to come. He told his men to keep an eye out and prepare for the worst.

Peaches followed him around all day, shaking like a leaf while he listened to Jacob bark orders.

At dusk it finally happened, it wasn’t the full on assault he had been expecting, or even the small group infiltration he had prepared for. He heard the shouts from his office where he sat glaring at monitors as he waited for the worst. A quick glance from his balcony showed the Deputy with their hands up standing in front of his gate.

His radio crackled to life, causing Peaches to wince as he prepared for the worst. Jacob shot a glare in the direction of the corner where the man stood, waiting for his next order. His eyes nearly rolled back into his head as Peaches stood up straighter, trying not to look as scared as he clearly was.

“ _Sir, we have the deputy here. Says they need to talk to you._ ” The voice floated from the plastic box. “ _They’re unarmed._ ” The man added, a worried lilt in his voice.

This could be some sort of Trojan horse ploy, occupy Jacob while the resistance stormed his castle. He doubted it, but he prepared himself nonetheless.

If the Deputy came by for another booty call he wasn’t gonna complain. Memories of the last time they’d been together drifted through his mind. The feeling of the hunting posts metal grate digging into his ass as they rode him in earnest burned into his brain forever. A smirk found its way onto his lips as he told his men to bring the Deputy to him.

He remained seated in front of his command center, somewhat as a power move, to show the Deputy that they posed such a minimal threat to him that he could take them sitting down. The other part was that he hoped if this was a booty call they’d ride him right there, in the seat where he controlled his army.

There was a brief knock on the door, hesitant as if his men were afraid of what an unarmed Deputy coming to meet Jacob could mean. He made a gruff noise as his eyes focused on one of his screens at random, the picture of nonchalance.

One of his chosen poked their head through the door before opening it fully. “Sir?” His voice shook as his hands white knuckle gripped the door.

Jacob spun around in his chair, leveling an icy glare at the man.

Hands hastily shoved the Deputy into the room, hands tied behind their back. They stumbled a bit and landed on their knees, letting out a loud huff of annoyance.

“Out. All of you.” The Deputy ground out, shooting a murderous glance over their shoulder at the chosen in the doorway.

His guards looked taken aback, shooting him a confused look as they waited for their masters orders. He nodded and waved his hand in a dismissive manner. The chosen hijacked it out of there turning on their heel and bolting so fast it was almost comical.

Peaches lingered in the corner, eyeing the Deputy with a worried gaze. He looked torn, his eyes frantically darting between the downed Dep and the door.

“Pratt, out.” The Deputy hissed, letting their head droop forward.

He shot a glance at Jacob before slowly slipping from the room, shooting his friend a pitied look.

Jacob wondered where the Deputy got off giving his men orders, as if they were somehow above his men, somehow equal to him.

The Deputy stayed on the floor, their eyes closed as they let out a loud sigh. The sound of the bonds around their wrists groaning as they clenched their fists grated through the space like sandpaper in the quiet of the room. Jacob had felt a storm brewing and here it was.

Jacob saw his fantasy of another booty call fading before his eyes.

With the grace of a baby giraffe the Deputy rose to their feet, letting out an irritated grunt as they struggled with their bonds. At any other time it would make Jacob smirk, he enjoyed seeing the Deputy struggle, he loved when the Deputy was helpless before him. Right now it instilled a sense of unease in him, the Deputy would never willingly look so weak in front of him.

“Get these off of me, Jacob.” They sounded tired and once he got a good look at their face he saw the bags under their eyes. They always looked tired, it would surprise him if they got any sleep considering how many errands they ran for the resistance.

This time the tired seemed to run bone deep, an aura of defeat surrounding them. The idea of a broken Deputy was normally something that would appeal to him. His mission had been to break the Deputy, he should be proud not nauseous.

He got up and strode across the room, pulling his knife from its holster on his leg and cutting the rope from their arms without a word. The Deputy rubbed their wrists, still glaring at the floor as if it were responsible for whatever troubled them. The silence unnerved him, in front of others the Deputy was silent but in front of him they usually had a never ending stream of quips meant to annoy him.

“Speak, pup.” He commanded, already tired of whatever game the Deputy was playing. He refused to give them what he was sure they wanted, he kept a bored expression his face because if nothing else Jacob Seed was a man who had mastered the art of maintaining his composure.

The Deputy licked their teeth, giving him a withering look as they reached into their boot and pulled a stick out. They tossed the white stick at him and on instinct he caught it, he swallowed thickly before looking at the item in his hand. The small white and purple stick in his hand caused him to frown as he tried to discern what it meant.

When it hit him he froze.

“It’s yours. Congrats,  _daddy_.” Their words dripped poison, the tone making it clear exactly what they thought of him and his future spawn.

His brain ran at a hundred miles a minute as he tried to comprehend the fact that he was having a child. He’d never allowed himself to dream of a normal life, settling down and having a family had always seemed like some unattainable fantasy meant for better men than him.

Images of the future flashed before his eyes.

The disapproval in Joseph’s eyes when he delivered the news, the excitement in John’s.

The feeling of the Deputy’s swollen belly under his calloused hands as he sat on his knees and cooed to their unborn child.

An extravagant baby shower organized by John and thrown at Joseph’s church, garlands of flowers decorating every wall.

The feeling of the Deputy crushing his hand as they gave birth to his child, the sounds of them screaming at him and calling him a bastard echoing in his mind.

The relief in their faces when their child came out screaming with a pair of healthy lungs.

The warm feeling of rightness when he first got to hold his child.

The pride that swelled in his chest when his child said their first words and took their first steps.

The image of him patting his son on his back as he brought home his first girlfriend.

The feeling of polishing his gun when his daughter brought her first boyfriend home to meet her family.

His chest tightened when he realized he would have none of that, in Joseph’s future there wasn’t any of that. The future consisted only of a Holy cleansing through fire, leaving nothing. The future held living underground for seven years, surviving only on rations as they waited to reclaim their new world.

“What are our options?”

The Deputy scoffed, looking at him like he’d grown tentacle arms. “Our  _options_?”

“Our  _options_.” He nodded, encouraging them to put their ideas out into the world. Having the child only to birth it into a world on fire wasn’t an option, obviously.

“There aren’t any. I’m having this kid, Jacob. If you’re half the man I thought you were you’ll step up and be a father to it.” They stood their ground. “Or, I’ll raise it myself.” They tacked on, though they seemed less than enthusiastic about the idea.

“No.” He said, shaking his head and tossing the stick back at the Deputy. “ _No_.” He repeated, crossing his arms as he frowned at the Deputy.

The test clattered to the floor smacking them in their chest, the Deputy too busy giving him an incredulous look to bother catching it.

“No?” They asked, their eyes widening as a crazed look over took their features. “ _No_?” They hissed.

If he wasn’t so wrapped up in his own thoughts, if he was a more selfless man he would have seen barely contained rage that the Deputy was fighting off. He began pacing, muttering no over and over to himself as he tugged at his beard. He didn’t want the responsibility of having a child, having to bring forth the next generation in this doomed world.

“That’s not how this fucking works, Jacob Seed. You made this, you don’t get to say no. If I don’t have a fucking choice then neither do you.” The Deputy stood stock still, their arms crossed as they watching him pace a hole into the ground.

“You just said you’d raise it yourself.” He pointed out, though he didn’t want that either.

The Deputy had the gall to look offended, as if they hadn’t just said they’d raise it themselves. “I don’t care! I changed my mind, you don’t get a choice.”

“There is no future. There is  _nothing_.” He couldn’t think, he couldn’t figure out how he could make the Deputy see. He wondered if this is how Joseph felt.

Joseph. By Joseph’s word fornication was a sin, giving into lust was a sin. Sex in itself wasn’t an inherently dirty act as long as you were making love. There was no love between him and the Deputy, it was pure hate-fucking each and every time.

Their teeth clashed as they tore each others clothes off, popping buttons and tearing shirts in half in their haste to feel the others skin. Bruises littered their skin from shoving each other into walls as they fought for control, both of them refusing to relinquish their control for even a second.

“Bummer dude! Should have fuckin’ thought of that before you said you were going to ‘ _Fill me with your pups_ ’ and ‘ _Breed me so good_.’” They mocked his gruff voice, throwing their hands in the air as they both descended into madness.

‘ _Bummer dude_.’ Echoed in his mind, the phrase would haunt him for the rest of his life he was sure. He’d accidentally knocked up his family’s worst enemy and as foretold by his brother the harbinger of the end of the world,  _bummer indeed._

When he was in the Army, one of his buddies had explained the ‘horny brain phenomenon’ to him. Horny brain was essentially when you were horny the rational part of your brain refused to function properly and ideas that had formerly been bad seemed like great ideas. You did and said things you would under normal circumstances never consider.

He had never envisioned himself having kids, he’d never craved it like others did. Did that stop him from saying he was going to ‘ _fill the deputy with his pups_ ’ and ‘ _breed them so good_?’ No, no it did not.

In his defense, he had actually said “‘ _M gonna fill you with my pups, breed you so fuckin’ good like the little cum-starved slut you are._ ” It hadn’t been him promising to start a family with them, it had been words that sounded good when he growled them out and made the Deputy let out an obscene noise that made his cock twitch just remembering it.

Jacob Seed was only a man, and thus was as capable of surrendering to the effects of horny brain as anyone else on this world.

Which is why he was going to be a father.

As he pondered the validity of horny brain he wondered if this was all part of his imagination, if somehow this was all a dream, or perhaps a nightmare. A nightmare of the worst variety.

“Stop thinking!” The Deputy shouted, in his face. When had they gotten so close? He must have been more caught up in his thoughts than he realized. “You’re going to be a dad, whether you want to or not because I cannot tolerate the idea of doing this alone.”  They jammed an accusatory finger into his chest, over and over as if they could somehow beat their point into him.

He glanced down at them, watching through a fog as their hands turned to fists that beat weakly on his chest. He felt like he was suffocating. He wondered when the Deputy would stop and laugh, telling him it was all a joke.

“Don’t you dare do that to me, Jacob Seed.” Their voice cracked as tears flooded their eyes.

Jacob Seed was a man who craved routine, he needed stability and order more than he needed air. There was nothing routine about the Deputy telling him that they were carrying his child, that the life he’d given up on wanting before he even knew what it was to want was now in his reach.  
  
The sight of their glistening eyes dragged him out of the fog by his collar, forcing him to be present in this hellscape once more. “Don’t you dare cry.” He said, his throat felt like it was full of sand, he couldn’t breathe. His hand shakily reached up to grab their chin, forcing them to look at him.  
  
Fire burned in their eyes. “Why? Because crying is weak? Because it doesn’t fit your narrative? Because it’ll make me less of a soldier?” The dam broke and tears streaked down their cheeks as they shoved Jacob away from them.   
  
He hadn’t said any of that, where had the Deputy gotten that from? When had he implied that? What was going on? He was two seconds away from spontaneously combusting and ascending onto another plane of existence.  
  
“Oh my god, I’m gonna fucking puke.” Their eyes widened with realization.  
  
He couldn’t keep up with this, his head was already spinning from the news and the Deputy was making it hard for him to calm down enough to make a plan. If they would calm down for a second he would be able to compartmentalize this properly like he did with everything else.  
  
“Fucking calm down.” He shouted, his throat aching dully as he gave into the mania. His dependance on a routine life would explain why he was so quick to descend into madness. He spent every moment of everyday suppressing any human emotion he felt, all of them bubbling to the surface because the Deputy refused to remain calm long enough for him to get his shit together.  
  
“Fuck you, Jacob Seed!” The Deputy responded, their hands balling into fists by their side as they fought the urge to punch the father of their child right in his stupid face.  
  
The Deputy froze, their eyes the size of dinner plates as they convulsed, trying to hold back the bile rising in their throat. They lost, hunching over as the vomit spewed out across Jacob’s shoes.  
  
The Deputy, stood up and wiped their mouth, a defiant look on their face as they leveled a steely gaze at him, as if to say ’ _This is your fault, you did this_.’  
  
As the puke hit his boot Jacob felt his soul get booted from his body as he disassociated to another state of being. There was no fucking way this could be real, the pregnant Deputy did not just puke on his shoe.   
  
There was a knock on the door that brought him back to the real world, he could have sworn he felt his soul snap back into his body. He blinked, trying to figure out what was real and what was not. The vomit was very real, the smell of it permeating the air, forcing him to be present in this nightmare.  
  
His hopes of this being a bliss induced fever dream crushed as the Deputy let out a huff of air through their nose, frowning at him as they watched emotions dance across his face at the speed of light. He finally settled on returning their glare.  
  
A more persistent knock echoed through the room, both of them refusing to acknowledge it as they glared at each other.   
  
The Deputy clenched their jaw and ignored the ache that throbbed in their temples as they fight for control of the situation.   
  
“Sir?” A small voice asked, the same Chosen from before poking his head into the room. His eyes turned to saucers as both of the rooms residents eyes flew to him.  
  
He took in the sight before him, both Jacob and the Deputy had red faces and there were tears leaking from the swollen eyes of the Deputy. Jacob stood in a pile of vomit, half of it covering his boots and splattering at the hem of his pants. In that moment he knew he’d fucked up.  
  
Before Jacob could speak the Deputy let out an ear piercing scream, no words, just a wild  _scream_. The tightness in his chest subsided as he watched the display of pure hysteria.   
  
The man in the doorway stood frozen, paralyzed with fear as the Deputy continued to screech at him like a wild banshee.   
  
This person was carrying his child, this shrieking demon of a person bore the fruit of his loins. That realization caused hysterical laughter to crawl out of his throat, his booming laughter filling the room alongside the Deputy’s screams.  
  
The Chosen man’s eyes rolled back into his head as he surrendered to the terror coursing through his veins and collapsed in the doorway. As soon as he went down both of them went silent, staring at the man’s limp form.  
  
“Peaches.” Jacob shouted, not taking his eyes off of the man.   
  
Pratt appeared in the doorway, fidgeting nervously. The screams had led him to expect to see a dead Deputy in a bloody heap on the floor, he wasn’t prepared for whatever he’d just walked in on.  
  
“Sir?” It came out as a scared squeak.  
  
“Get him out of here.”  
  
Pratt nodded wildly, bending down so fast his knees creaked in protest as he moved with speed he didn’t know he possessed in his attempt to escape this uncomfortable situation.  
  
Once the door had closed behind his soldiers the two of them stayed quiet, not looking at each other.  
  
A few minutes passed before two pairs of eyes lifted from the ground and met. Uncontrolled guffaws erupting from both of them, leaving them both holding their stomachs as they laughed until it hurt and then continued laughing.  
  
“We’re gonna be fucking parents.” The Deputy said in a breathless whisper, their voice croaking as their throat protested.  
  
“Fuck.” Jacob said, snorting to himself as he shook his head, vomit and fear for the future temporarily escaping his mind. “We’re gonna be  _fucking parents_.”   
  
He’s going to be a dad. A fucking good dad at that, he’s not going to be like his father. This child is going to want for nothing. He’s going to teach it everything he knows and raise it as best he can.  
  
The Deputy is going to want for nothing during their pregnancy, they’ll have everything. His kid will come out the happiest baby in the goddamn world, chunky as all hell. He’s not going to be perfect but he’s going to do his best, he’s going to start right now.   
  
He starts by stepping forward and wrapping his arms around the Deputy, not because he likes them or anything of the sort, but because that’s his fucking kid in there and even though he’s never liked the Deputy he has nothing but respect for the person that’s going to make him a dad.   
  
The storm had passed.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback fuels me!


End file.
